A Better Place For Us All
by Nagini Crimson
Summary: DISCONTINUED! How would life be for young Harry Potter, if the Dursleys hadn’t taken him in? It would alter his life so drastically, and adventures are just waiting to happen!
1. The Change

  
  
Author: Juliana Black   
  
Ship: Unknown, possibly Draco/Harry. Not quite sure. No Hermione/Weas-Ron tho'.   
  
Summary: How would life be for young Harry Potter, if the Dursleys hadn't taken him in? It would alter his life so drastically, and adventures are just waiting to happen!   
  
Spoilers: Book One, ummmmmm… Book Two…… Hell, even Book Three.   
  
Why this was written: Kristen (me) has writers block and has waaaaaaaaaaaaay too much time on her hands, so WHEE! Story pops out!   
  
  
A Better Place (For Us All...)   
  
  
  
Petunia Dursley woke up to crisp, and surprisingly warm autumn morning in November, yawning and walking down the stairs to pick up the milk, eggs, and of course the newspaper.   
Thank goodness for Saturdays. Perfect time to make sure our next-door-neighbor isn't doing anything too… abnormal. Hmm… let us see here, I need to make breakfast and coffee for Ver… non.   
Petunia paused, for as she had opened her front door, she saw a small bundle on the doorstep, in what looked to be a bassinet.   
"VERNON!" she shrieked into the house, most definitely awakening her husband from his slumber. He came down the stairs quickly, wearing Rubber Ducky Pajama Bottoms and a plaid, flannel shirt.   
"Wot is it Petunia?" he said, slightly alarmed at the look on her face. She pointed a shaking finger at the basket, wide eyed and slowly backing away from it.   
Vernon picked up the basket and peered inside. "Cor Blimey! There's a baby in here! And …a letter. What sort of trick is this?" he growled angrily.   
The baby that had been buried under the warm woolen (Ick! Wool…itchy!!!) blanket was a black haired, emerald-eyed toddler with a dreadful looking gash across his head, scrunching his face up as the cold hit him, about to wail. Vernon quickly placed the blanket back onto him and shoved the bassinet into his wife's arms.   
He opened up the letter and read aloud:   
  
  
Dear Mr. And Mrs. Dursley,   
  
I am sorry to have to be the bearer of such terrible news, but Mrs. Lily Evans Potter and her husband James Potter, were murdered in their home last night, leaving little Harry orphaned as of 11:13 P.M. As the boy's closest relations, I urge you to take in the young infant. As you have known about Miss Evans-Potter and Mr. Potter, Harry is too a wizard and when the time arises, you will need to inform him of what truly happened. Until then, please do not treat him any differently, just as your own.   
  
Dreadfully Sorry for your losses,   
Albus Dumbledore   
  
  
"What a load of tosh! I won't stand for this… freakishness under my roof! 'Treat him differently'. Well, we won't be treating this runt to anything except for a good-bye!"   
"But Vernon…."   
"No! What ever happened to that… Violin or whatever her name was?"   
"Violet, Vernon. Violet."   
"Yes her. She's your sister, why can't she take him?"   
"Good idea Vernon! Splendid! I'll ring her up now! It is the same time here as in Scotland."   
Petunia quickly walked into the kitchen, dialing up her older sister on the telephone. She could certainly afford to take this boy in. She had just started a new dentistry office with her husband, they would be quite rich, and so it wouldn't be a damper on their paycheck. Besides, Violet always had a soft spot for Lily.   
"Hello, Violet? Hullo. Oh my! You will not believe the news I just received!" she sobbed to her sister. "Violet, Lily is dead! As is her husband, and poor Harry is all alone." She paused, listening to her sister. "Oh I do agree. Someone will need to take him in, and he shouldn't be put into some orphanage!" In truth, Mr. Dursley had thought about it, then went against the idea as they would have to pay for the cost.   
"Vi, here's a thought, why don't you and your husband Mark take the child in? You were always close to Lily, and besides, It will be hard for Vernon and I to finance him into our life… Oh you will? Wonderful!… All right then, seven it is. Good-bye."   
  
On the other end the phone Violet was groaning. Petunia always seemed to wrangle herself out of anything. How unfair. Mark had been listening on the conversation and had readily agreed. They had themselves a beautiful daughter, but her husband wanted as many kids as possible, but since they were starting their new dentistry jobs, they were unable to have any more for the time being. This would be perfect. And he was just around little Hermione's age too…   
(dumDumDUM!!!!!) Plz review, reviews make me happy! ^.^ Kz? Thankiez!!!   



	2. Life at the Granger's

HOLY CRAP! It has been TWO MONTHS since I last updated this ficcy! Whew! THIRTY TWO REVIEWS?!?!?!?!!?!?!?! Thank you thank you thank you!!!! I am ECSTATIC!!!!!!!!!!!!

Here you nice WONDERFUL readers go! 

I hope I can get to at least 45 reviews before

I post anymore! Riiight? *hint hint*! LOL!

Ok, here we go!

This is just a chapter to explain things, so it is short, and boring. Sorry.

Okay, in this fic, I am going to make Hermione born September 19, 1979 instead of being in 1980, because if she went to my school here in America, she would be because her birthday is in September, after school has started, but is in the same year as Harry. So she is one of the oldest of the first years, she is almost twelve, while Harry just turned eleven.

****

I OWN NOTHING BUT ALAYNA + CHRISTOPHER GRANGER. EVERYTHING ELSE COMES FROM THE IMAGINATION OF J.K. ROWLING AND OTHER PEOPLE. MAINLY J.K.R. THOUGH. (I only named Violet and Mark, also I made Violet Lily Evans's sister.)

"Mother! We're home!" came the sound of a young voice ringing throughout the incredibly large house. There was a jangle of keys and the clunk of shoes being ripped from their owners' feet.

"Ugh, I can't wait to get out of these ghastly uniforms." Hermione Granger said with a scowl. "Oh come on Herm, they aren't as bad as you make them out to be," her younger brother said sensibly. Hermione just sighed at him, knowing how much that irritated him.

"You're only fighting with me because you're cross that I achieved a higher grade on our last mathematics exam than you did!" Hermione said, peeling off her knee socks.

"I am not." Harry said sourly. "Besides, _you_ are the one who instigated it so you could bring that up, showoff. Where is Mum? She should be home by _now_. It's almost four-thirty." He said, changing the subject.

"Will you two stop bickering _please_? It's getting dreadfully annoying." Piped up their younger sister, Alayna. She was only eight years old, compared to Harry's ten years, and Hermione's eleven.

"Sure, if you stop acting as if you're fifty, instead of eight." Harry snapped at her, opening his backpack, pulling out his homework and tests. Hermione did the same, but Alayna walked into the living room, as the children had entered the house into the kitchen from the back door.

She walked into the very large living room and saw a post-it note stuck to the television set. "Harry, Hermione…" she said a bit louder than her normal voice.

"What is it Alayna?" Harry asked from the kitchen. Alayna walked back to the kitchen and looked over to Harry and Hermione. 

"Mother went out grocery shopping with Christopher. She said she should be back home about six o'clock when Father returns home."

Harry nodded and Hermione and he went to work at the dining room table, they preferred to work together opposed to alone in their bedrooms at their own personal desks. The two sat, scribbling madly at their papers, then re-doing the papers neater afterwards. Schoolwork was of great importance at the Granger residence.

By the time all three had finished their homework and Hermione and Harry had started on their end-of-year science projects, it was almost six o'clock.

"Hermione! Harry! Alayna! Is your father home yet?" their mother called from the living room, setting her car, house, and work keys onto an end-table.

Harry shook his head 'no' as they all went to the living room to see their mother.

"Hmm… Hermione, Harry, be dears and go bring the groceries into the house please," Violet Granger said to her children… well, daughter and nephew, but he was a son to her and Mark. Most people assumed that Harry was their son anyway. 

Violet and Lily had gotten the unruly and curly hair, while Petunia and Violet had received the blonde hair. Petunia and Lily though, the only thing they had gotten the same was their height. They both were short, only 5'3" each while Violet was only 5'4" though. Another trait that Violet shared with her sister Lily was their eyes. They both her incredibly green, a bright, emerald green.

Hermione received a mixture of her parents' hair, and her mother's height, and her father's eyes. Alayna had her mother's hair, blonde, but with the straightness of her father's, and had her father's brown eyes as well.

Harry could easily pass as Violet and Mark's son, with seemingly, Mark's hair color, Violet's type of hair, height, and of course, those eyes.

So no one asked any questions about it, they had legally adopted him, so Harry was Harry James Potter Granger, but he never went by Potter, it was just his legal name, but he was a Granger throughout his entire soul. 

"And here Alayna, take Christopher up to bed, he needs to take his nap," she said as she handed her daughter her eight month old son, who, surprisingly, looked remarkably like Harry so far, green eyes, messy hair, and Christopher's hair was also black.

Harry and Hermione had lugged in the shopping bags and their mother had already started to put them into the refrigerator. Violet looked out of the window.

It was the middle of June, school was about to end, and Harry's eleventh birthday would soon be approaching. Also, the two eldest Granger children would be receiving some very peculiar letters very soon, from a magical place called Hogwarts…………

And I leave you there, much better next chapter, sorry about this one! ^.*

REVIEW OR NO MORE! I WANT REVIEWS PLZ!!!! ^.* LOL!


End file.
